Everyone Cries At Weddings
by jazzybizzle
Summary: Katara finds Aang alone during her wedding ceremony. The fact that she is the new Fire Lady is taking a toll on them both. Oneshot! Zutara & Ty Laang.


**This ship is slowly taking over my life. HALP.**

**Always the good kind though :]**

**DISCLAIMER: Don't own anything, sorry! XP**

* * *

"Are you enjoying the ceremony?"

Aang looked up to see Katara, stunning in her red robes that contrasted with her beautiful blue eyes, and forced a smile. "Yeah. 'S great."

Katara's inhale was labored, and he didn't miss the glistening in her eyes. "Then it must be quite a view from up here if you're enjoying yourself inside. You should be out there...with your friends..._our_ friends."

Getting slowly to his feet, the sixteen year old Avatar gradually walked around the couch as he spoke. "And you should be out there...with the groom."

A lone tear trickled down the waterbender's cheek.

"Katara..." Aang frowned, pulling her into his embrace, and she clutched his shoulders, squeezing him gently. "You shouldn't be crying, especially on your wedding night."

"Everyone cries at weddings," Katara muttered, wiping at her wet cheeks. Aang brushed her tears away with his thumb. He chuckled wryly; despite everything, he was just glad that their friendship was still there. Even if it's been strained as of late. "I know this must be hard for you...you know, with everything." She sniffed. "And I'm sorry...I'm so sorry, Aang..." Her lips trembled as she gazed up at him-yes, she had to look _up_ now-and Aang's throat began to ache. "I wish I could take your pain away, and I know that it's my fault that you're suffering. I just...I just want my Aang back. I want you to be happy...-"

"Katara, I _am_ happy," he told her softly. "I'm happy for you...and Zuko. I'm happy for the Nations finally rejoicing together, thank the spirits. I'm happy that we get to see our friends again and forget about the world for once...that we're growing up. I just...I know that Zuko had little say in this, but knowing him, he only wants what is best for you. And so do I."

"Aang-"

"_Please_," he grasped her arms, gazing into her blue pools intently. "Be honest with me. When you found out you were betrothed to him, how did you feel?"

"Enraged, discouraged, and restricted," she answered him without hesitation.

"And when you finally got down here...when you began to spend time with him, with Ty Lee, with Mai, with everybody?"

"Better, I guess...?"

"And..." Aang's fingers brushed along her betrothal necklace. "When he made you this?"

"Surprised..." Her fingers touched it too, her gaze now out of focus as she remembered. "Touched...I...I didn't know he was going to make me one...He asked me one night about Mom's and..."

His smile was pained. "See? You love him."

"Aang...-"

"You've always loved Zuko, Katara. It took you the longest to trust him out of the group, but once you did, you two were almost inseparable. He...-The man saved your life, more times than I can count on my fingers. If it wasn't for Zuko that night of the comet..." He shuddered, and she winced.

"I do..." she began to tread, unsure of herself. "I do love him...enough. I love him enough to go through with this."

"And he feels the same way about you. I think the only thing standing in the way of you two wanting to...explore that feeling is, well...me."

"You?"

"Katara, everybody knows about me, you, and him. You don't want to take a step further because you're afraid you'll hurt me. Zuko refuses because he knows how much I..." Even Aang didn't know where his feelings for her lay anymore. Letting that thought go, he continued with a sigh, "I know this is gonna be hard for the three of us, but I care about you both too much to lose you guys."

She gave him a watery smile, and he wiped the last tear away with a chaste kiss on the side of her face.

"Well, Fire Lady Katara," Aang pulled back, making her giggle at his sudden professional tone. "Shall I escort you safely back to the ceremony?"

Katara squared her shoulders, wiping the last tear. "Why, of course you may, Avatar Aang."

Giggling and in much lighter spirits, the two old friends made their way back to the party.

.

Zuko nearly shot to his feet, the creases in his forehead disappearing at the sight of his new wife and the man that was practically like a brother to him.

Approaching them, his long robes whipping behind him, he greeted the two in a bow. Aang pulled away from Katara to bow back, grasping Zuko's arm and giving him a squeeze.

"Welcome back," Zuko murmured to him, a familiar smirk gracing his handsome feature.

"Good to be back," Aang murmured back wholeheartedly, catching on.

"Oh-" Zuko grabbed Aang's elbow before he could walk away, "Ty Lee's been asking for you. Says something about a dance that you owe her. You might want to-"

"Yeah. I'll find her," Aang grinned cheekily.

"Are you enjoying yourself?"

Zuko turned around, seeing_ her_ blue eyes gazing up at him in genuine curiosity. She really did look beautiful tonight, and it didn't occur to him now that she was all _his_.

"I should be asking you the same question." He scooped her hand up in his, kissing the back of the smooth skin gently, smiling at her now pink cheeks. She still wasn't used to the husband-and-wife act they had to put on for the public, and even now, when they were surrounded by their closest friends, she couldn't help the flutter in her chest every time he showed more of his tender side.

"Why me? You did all of this for me. The wedding at moonrise, the combinations of our cultures to make me feel more at home...You didn't have to do this."

"Your heritage is what makes you _you_, Katara. I don't want to keep you away from that."

Katara smiled and she leaned up, brushing her lips oh so softly against his. The surprised, but pleased, look on his face brought forth silent hysterics and she latched onto his offered arm.

"I never got around to thanking you," she whispered to him, having to stretch on her toes to reach his ear. Chuckling, Zuko slouched in her direction.

"You can thank me properly on our honeymoon."

She slapped his arm, going as red as their robes. "Zuko!"

.

The after party was amazing, and every member of the Gaang had a good time. Like expected, Aang gave Ty Lee her dance (the two practically blowing up the dance floor), Sokka had to drag Toph everywhere-from the food table to the dance floor, Suki thoroughly amused by her friends' antics as she mingled with everybody, and Zuko and Katara enjoyed their time together. Wherever Katara went, Zuko wasn't far behind and vise versa.

When it was getting late, Zuko walked Katara back to her sleeping quarters, both flushed in the face from drinking. Passing his on the way to hers, Katara suddenly stopped in her footing, catching Zuko off guard yet again. Her eyes were suddenly very dark, or maybe it was from the dim lighting? Zuko couldn't be sure.

He opened his mouth to question her, but all words died in his throat when she took his arms and wrapped them around her small waist, their bodies now flush against each other as her back hit the door.

"How about I start thanking you now?" she breathed, her chest heaving.

Zuko gulped, but with a little nod from her, and a pleasurable shudder that went down his spine as she snaked her fingers through his hair, he bent and captured her lips with his own, surrendering to her with a deep groan.

_Finally._

* * *

"Do you regret it?"

He chuckled quietly, turning his gaze on hers with a small amount of hesitancy. "Do you?"

The brunette tilted her head up from its place on his bare chest, their fingers laced together just beneath it. "No..." She smiled shyly at him.

Aang smiled back at Ty Lee. "Me neither..."

Using his free hand, he cupped the back of her head, running his fingers through her chocolate curls.

"You know, this is the first time I've seen you with your hair down like this."

"Do you like it?"

"I do. A-A lot..."

Ty Lee smiled wider, meeting him halfway for a kiss.

* * *

**Okay, who else was caught off-guard at the end? ;3 This was also my second time at attempting to writing both Zutara and Ty Laang, so I hope you guys liked it :]**


End file.
